


Supernatural Enemy

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Spooktober 2020 [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Dragon Jaskier | Dandelion, Gen, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Noble, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, could be read as gen or ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 4 of Spooktober 2020
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Spooktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Supernatural Enemy

“So… Geralt, you know how I received a summons from my family?”

“Yes, Bard.”

“I have to go… and I may not be around for a while. I need you to take my lute.”

“Jask-”

“No, don’t need to know why. I need you to take my lute.”

“I-”

“Please, Geralt.”

The please is what broke him. “Okay, Jaskier.”

The gratitude in his bright blue eyes made Geralt advert his eyes.

That was four months ago and Geralt was worried-Yes worried, Yenn and Ciri yelled at him for being “emotionally constipated”- and he was going to find out where his bard was.

He snuck into the estate that Jaskier’s family lived in and his medallion was vibrating.

He followed the scent of Jaskier to a set of double doors and his medallion was vibrating so hard that it was lifting off his chest.

The doors were opened before he could push them open, “Geralt?!”

“Jaskier-” The bard looked different. Patches of scales were on his arms and chest drifting up to his neck. “You’re a dragon.”

He sighed, “Yes, very observant of you dearheart.”

“Why?”

“Did you not notice? I hide it very well-the scales, the teeth, the claws, and the smell. Centuries of experience doing that. As for not telling you, Geralt, you are a monster hunter. My clan is one of the most violent ones of our species-we are also one of the royal clans of the dragons. Welcome to the Lettenhove Clan’s Estate.”

“I would never hurt you.”

“Good, now get into the room and tell me why you are here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.
> 
> So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel.
> 
> I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.
> 
> This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Wattpad and Fanfiction.net. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Wattpad-where I post original content- and Fanfiction.Net and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.


End file.
